Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 3)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 3) 7 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 2 years ago (Continuing the story here! Hopefully Hela will be all fixed up soon. ^-^ Or at least have her wounds be clean.) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (Wish I could tag people.) Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper slowly releases her palm and takes the lidocaine to a wash bowl. She takes a vial and a jug of sterile water before opening the bottle. As she dilutes the anesthetic, she speaks. ) Hang on, I want you awake long enough for this to set in. I'd rather not be blamed for your injuries just because every Jekyll heard your squawking- you know how they get. Helen Jekyll: She gave a slight nod, eyeing the needle with a subdued wariness. Wonder if I'll even feel it, thought Hela, blinking slowly. "C... Catt...?" Catt Hatter: She stepped closer to the bed so she could be seen. "Yes, Hela? What is it?" Helen Jekyll: "You'll... stay here? I don't... I don't want to get... hurt again..." Hela appeared rather anxious about the thought of her leaving. Catt Hatter: A small warm feeling spread in Catt's chest, bringing a gentle curve to her lips. She placed her hand next to hers, just shy of touching. "I'll be right here for as long as you need me." 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ( The giant medic makes her way back with the prepared solution, pointedly ignoring the conversation. Under her breath. ) Let's see what we've got here. ( Carefully, she peels back the layers- eyeing them for any signs of further bleeding. When she finds none, she takes the syringe...and promptly places her hand over Hela's eyes. ) 3 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago Flinching back in surprise, she seized Catt's hand with a sharp inhale, squeezing and digging her nails into skin. Despite the fear and near desperation behind the action, her grip on Catt was weak, far from its usual strength. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Catt gripped Hela's hand back, ignoring the small bite of nails. She made sure she didn't squeeze too hard, but was still firm so as to offer support. "Remember to breathe Hela. Okay? Slow and steady." She said as soothingly as she could, almost murmuring. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Alright genius, you're so smart- you tell me something. You're locked in a steel cell, surrounded by guards my size. They're armed with destabilizers. You have about an hour to get out before they shatter you. How're you gonna do it? 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Hela exhaled in a shuddering breath and nodded, before letting out a soft whimper. "Wha... I don't... understand..." Her voice wavered with uncertainty. "I can't..." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Me neither." Catt agreed, laying her other hand over Hela's. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy